Raimundo's Embarissing Father
by RizaMustang666
Summary: Raimundo's Father comes to the temple.He knows raimundo has a crush on Kimiko.Will Mr.Pedrosa tell Kimiko? or will raimundo? RaiKim
1. Short Varry varry Short :'

OMG From reading **Run for your lives! The Parents are here** **it gave me a idea! theres going to be no Kimi family joing no clay family no master fung no dojo(I might put him in) defintly no Omi family(Poor omi) and there is going to be a Pedrosa Family...HEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHE his mother dint come so his dad did but he speaks Englesh and Portuguese (ME NOT COPYING! ME MAKING DIFFRENT) if you flame i will track you down and shoot you : all flamers i find i will put them in the story and kill them! I am adding wudai mars wind in the story :D :D :D and good things will happen to her**

**Flamer:Suuurrreeee you will**

**Wudai-mars-Wind:She will!**

**Me:YA! WUDAI-MARS-WIND IS ON MY TEAM**

**Wudai-mars-wind:D**

**Flamer:suuuuuure she will**

**Me and Wudai-Mars-Wind kills him with a M16 :D**

**Wudai-mars-wind: good he's gone**

**Me:ONE DAY ME AND WUDAI-MARS-WIND WILL OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"WHAT! YOUR COMING OVER THE TEMPLE NO DONT YOU WILL EMBARESS ME!"Raimundo shouted on his cell-phone(Kimiko got him it for his 16th birthday)

"Sorry but I am I am allready on the plane"His dad said."NO!"Raimundo shouting still."I want to meat The japanese girl you like so much" His dad said. "Sim eu gosto de ela justamente dont embaraçar me! A senhora está um sestrosa menina mas ela faz como eu da mesma maneira eu gosto de ela" Raimundo said blushing."Ok i wont"He hung up the phone.Raimundo was sleepy it was 12:00 P.M so he went to bed

* * *

**YES IT WAS VARRY SHORT / I WAS ALSO SLEEPY / IT IS 10:37 P.M WERE I AM /**

**Translasion:"**Yes i like her just dont embarres me! She is a cute girl but she doesnt like me the same way i like her"


	2. OH MY GOD! BRAZILAN YELL OFF!

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA I am baaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Wudai-mars-wind:when are you going to include me?**

**Me:IN this chapter :D :D :D**

**Wudai-Mars-Wind:O! REALLY!**

**Me:Si,Yes,Si,**

**Wudai-mars-wind:YAYAYAYAYAYYAYA**

**-gives wudai mars wind a cookie- :D**

xXxXxXxX

**Next Day **

Raimundo was dreaming...

_Raimundo and kimiko was on the beatch togeather.in rio."Kimi,I known sence the day i saw you,there was somthing betweens us,Not just to be friends,To be,More.More then friends,Kimi i love you"Dream raimundo said."I-I-I love you too" Then they kissed._Real world raimundo was smiling in his sleep.holding his teddy bear thinking he was holding Kimi.

Omi walked in with the orb of tornomie in his hands."ORB OF TORNOMIE-WATER!"He said and He flodding raimundo with some water."OMI I WAS HAVING A GOOD DREAM OF ME AND KIMIKO ON THE BEATCH TOGEATHER"Raimundo yelled then coverd his mouth and blushed."Why were you on the beatch raimundo? and...with Kimiko?"Omi said confussed."Nothing Omi it was a dream."Raimundo said stillholding ninja fred(awwwwwwwww hes soooooooooo cute) and he left.

**Kitchen**

"Oi Filho! Como está você? você disse a ele o japonesa menina que you como ela ainda?"His father said (**A/N: i am cutting in when There talking brazilan to let you know what there saying!** _Hi Son! How are you? did you tell the japanese girl that you liked her yet?)_

Raimundo blushed. "Não papa,Stop embarissing me! se bem que elas calão sob estande you! você pode embaress me em Português também!" (**No papa,Stop embarissing me! even though they cant under stand you! you can embaress me in Portuguese too!)** "Hey rai,what are you guys saying?"Kimiko said. Raimundo blushed. "Nothing nothing at all" He glared at his dad."We were talking about how he likes-"He was cut off. "PAPAI Disse YOU WASENT Indo a EMBARISS ME EPSCHILY Em frente de A moça Eu gosto de , E ELA NOME É KIMIKO TOHOMIKO , EU CALÃO BELEIVE A YOU ACULY FOI Indo a CONTAR ELA"Raimundo yelled at his dad **(PAPA YOU SAID YOU WASENT GOING TO EMBARISS ME EPSCHILY IN FRONT OF THE GIRL I LIKE, AND HER NAME IS KIMIKO TOHOMIKO, I CANT BELEIVE IT YOU ACULY WAS GOING TO TELL HER)**

Kimiko looked confussed."Arrependido filho. mas será que posso contar ela em Português?"Mr. Pedrosa asked.**(Sorry son...but can i tell her in Portuguese?)** "INFERNO Não!"Raimundo said. **(Hell No!) **(**A/N:Sorry i aint cuss on here my dad wants to read them so i got to keep it clean) **Kimiko watched as ther two agued. "DONT YOU OUSAR MALDIZER AT ME"Mr.Pedrosa yelled. "Eu devo E Eu fiz Quais são os YOU Indo a FAZER Sobre o assunto Papai!"Raimundo yelled back

_(I WILL AND I DID WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT PAPA!)_

"Encaminhar-se SEU Camarim RAIMUNDO SAMURAI PEDROSA"Raimundo ran to his room and slamed the door (Sence he was leater he got a door) _(GO TO YOUR LITTLE ROOM RAIMUNDO SAMULE PEDROSA)_

Kimiko taped Mr.Pedrosas shoulder.she stared to talk.

"What was that all about?"Kimiko said looking up sence Mr.Pedrosa was really tall."nothing just..somthing"

**Raimundo's room**

Raimundo called his friend."Hey Wudai-Mars-Wind Whats up?"Raimundo said happily. "Fine you?" Wudai mars wind replied.

"I have a crush on this girl named Kimiko and-"He was cut off."to her your like a small tiney Ameba" Wudai-mars-wind said.

"Yeah ok TTYL"He said and hung up...

**TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. See ya dad :3

**Yay my first good story people like :3 ok :3 THE MINUT YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR**

**-takes out the cookie box- COOKIE BOX!**

**the flamers:Booooooooooooooo**

**Not the flamers:-cheers like crazy-**

**-Gives the NOT FLAMERS the cookies- :3-handed out t-shirts for this story- :3 -also handed out FREE sharpies that has on the side"RaiXKim 4 eva"**

**Dissclamer:One Day me and Wudai-Mars-Wind WILL OWN IT!**

**Now Camersal break time**

**"Get the new Be gone evil cream.It Is the weakness to killing Hanibbal Roy Bean.Put the hot suce on him and eat him.yumz!"**

**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**

_**THE NEXT DAYDon don don don**_

Kimiko snuk into Raimundo's room while he was sleeping.She seen a book "My jurnal" she read then she opend it and begain to read."Dear jurnal, I have a huuuuuuuuuuuge crush on-"She put the jurnal back because rai was waking up.while trying to walk over rai she sliped on ninja fred and fell on top of him and it just so happend that his father was walking by.''Awww isnt that cute" then he kept walking.

**Out side By the Treedun dun dun dun dun!**

Kimiko sat up on the tree."Why cant I tell him?" she asked herself then Raimundo's father came up."Oh hi Mr.Pedrosa"She said with a low face."Whats wrong?"He asked. "Raimundo's your son,so does he like me?"She asked."Si" His dad said. "What?"She asked. "I said y-"His father stoped and turned arround seeing raimundo was running up "hey Kimi i got somthnig to tell you!"he yelled smileing and holding a letter."You got a letter...I didnt open it yet"He said.She took the letter and read it.

_"Dear miss. Kimiko Tohomiko,_

_Meet me in the medatasion hall there is somthing i have to tell you _

_8:00 sharp_

_Love,_

_Your secret Admiaror"_She looked at the clock. It said 6:30 she only had 2 1/2 Hours (Is that right?) to get ready.So she took the letter and ran to her closet.

"Son your sneaky" Mr.Pedrosa said. "Who said It was me?" Raimundo asked with a smerk. "Beacuse thats how i told your mother i loved her." With that Mr. Pedrosa Left.

**1 hour later**

It was 7:30 Kimiko was wereing the outfit she wore the first day she went to the temple but her hair was black with red strips in it.

**Raimundo's Room**

"You Ready son?" His Father asked again. "Yes i am ready!" He answerd and left to the medatasion hall.

**Hour and a half later**

Kimiko just left her room and went to the medatasion hall. "Hello? Eney one here?" she called out then from the shadows the Tall Hansom Brazilian Boy walked out "Hey Kimiko"He said with a smile. "Hey Rai" She said also smileing. His father watched them at the door."So you gave me the letter?" She asked slighty blushing. "Yeah I did"Raimundo answerd also blushing. "So you like me huh?" She asked moving closer to him.Raimundo leand in so did Kimiko,

then they kissed.It was passonit (Think i spelled it wrong) "Kimiko Tohomiko, I love you the first day i met you" Raimundo aid with a smile. "Same here" And with that they kissed again. Mr.Pedrosa took out a camra and took photo's (xD)

**Next Day**

"Well I be going"Mr Pedrosa said. "See ya dad" Raimundo said, There he was holding Kimiko's hand."See you Mr.Pedrosa"Kimiko said waving with her free hand.Then dojo took him off to Rio De Janiero,Brazil

**Wow Wasent that a good story?**

**Think it is over?**

**WRONG it isnt :P**

**There is another chapter :D :D :D :D :D **

**hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahhaha**


End file.
